Asumsi
by Alitheia
Summary: Ini adalah salah satu momen paling mendebarkan dalam hidup Kuroko Tetsuya—menyangkut masalah itu; iya, itu. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**A/N:** [aduh ini udah dari kapan ya baru sempet crosspost dari ao3 ke sini hwhw] ahem, sekadar catatan, ini sebenarnya bukan humor. ini cuma anu. ada banyak kata ambigu/implisit yang anu, tapi apa pun yang terjadi, semuanya salahkan shizuka dan diskusi di line dan anu—tapi terutama sih memang salah shizu, karena saya rasanya ga mungkin bisa selesai nulis ini kalau bukan karena anu dan anu /HEH

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

 **Asumsi**

buat **shizuka clytaemnestra** karena dikau memang anu. :'D  
 **#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

* * *

Ini adalah salah satu momen paling mendebarkan dalam hidup Kuroko Tetsuya. Lebih dari sewaktu ia baru belajar naik sepeda dan hampir tertabrak mobil yang melintas, lebih dari ketika ia menunggu namanya disebut saat pengumuman anggota baru _string_ pertama di Teikou, bahkan mungkin juga lebih mendebarkan dari final Winter Cup-nya di tahun pertama SMA ketika ia berhadapan dengan _orang itu_.

Iya, orang itu maksudnya adalah Akashi—Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_.

Tapi memang sih, kejadian menegangkan apa pun yang terjadi padanya setelah insiden sepeda-mobil terkutuk itu, pasti selalu melibatkan basket, dan secara langsung ataupun tidak akan menghubungkannya pada Akashi.

Kuroko, sebagai jenis orang yang yakin bahwa kerja keras akan membawanya ke mana saja, percaya hidup itu penuh perjuangan, sekecil apa pun usaha akan memungkinkannya untuk melompati rintangan, setiap seruan dan sorakan adalah pengantar kemenangan, butiran keringat dan darah yang ia teteskan akan—baiklah, intinya begitu, maaf, Kuroko sedang menulis novel tentang basket, jadi kadang suasana hatinya suka agak terbawa oleh semangat karakter utama. Kembali ke soal dirinya yang selalu pantang menyerah; Kuroko tidak kenal kata mundur, baik itu dalam basket, atau apa pun—termasuk percintaan.

Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi, bahkan bagi Kuroko sendiri, tapi selama hampir dua tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya ini memang mirip angan-angan saja. Ada serangkaian peristiwa penuh drama, tatapan penuh aliran air mata, dan diam-diaman yang menyimpan nestapa, tapi mereka berhasil menyampaikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada satu sama lain dan Kuroko serta Akashi pun akhirnya bersama. Sekali lagi, semua itu terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu, tapi Kuroko masih sering mengira dirinya sedang berkhayal setiap kali terbangun dan mendapati ponselnya menerima sapaan selamat pagi yang penuh cinta dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Sekarang, masalah inilah yang sebenarnya tengah mengganggunya selama beberapa hari terakhir, bahkan hampir melebihi kekhawatirannya soal hasil ujiannya padahal, _sial_ , harusnya Kuroko memang lebih fokus ke studi lanjutannya dibanding pada kegalauan khas remaja lelaki penuh testosteron.

 _Ahem_ , jadi begini, Kuroko dan Akashi, mereka akan melakukannya.

Melakukan apa? Ya _itu_ , pokoknya _itu_. Mereka bakal _melakukan itu_.

Beberapa malam sebelum hari pertama ujian, Akashi meneleponnya, menanyakan tentang kabar dan kesiapan Kuroko menghadapi ujian akhir, kesannya basa-basi—tapi tidak, tidak pernah hanya _sekadar basa-basi_ jika Akashi yang berbicara, karena; satu, ia memang sungguhan peduli; dua, pemuda itu punya banyak modus dan alibi—namun apa pun intensi asli, toh Kuroko tetap senang saat mendengar suara si tambatan hati. Ia tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana hubungan antara dua laki-laki seharusnya berlangsung, tapi yang ia tahu pasti tentunya itu tidak melibatkan percakapan berjam-jam di telepon dan lemparan ciuman jarak jauh seperti pasangan-pasangan normal lainnya—dan mereka memang tidak bisa dihitung normal—sebentar ya, sebenarnya baru membayangkan dirinya bermanja-manja dan lengket dengan Akashi seperti pacar kasmaran—sekali pun mereka memang berpacaran—saja Kuroko sudah malu.

Kuroko selalu canggung, dan ia selalu pandai menyembunyikannya, semua tersimpan di balik sikap kalem dan wajah datarnya. Tapi Akashi selalu lebih tahu, dan selalu lebih paham, seakan-akan ia bisa melihat semuanya menembus Kuroko, mengetahui keadaan dan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kuroko menyukainya pertama kali; pemuda bersurai merah itu selalu tenang, selalu bisa diandalkan, selalu mengerti jalan pikirannya, selalu tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang—oke, Kuroko melantur lagi.

Dalam percakapan dua puluh menit itu Akashi mengundang Kuroko untuk mengunjunginya di Kyoto, di rumahnya, hanya mereka berdua saja, tanpa Generasi Keajaiban ataupun teman-teman mana pun. Ia juga memberitahunya soal rincian tempat tinggal, kegiatan yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan, serta lokasi-lokasi yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Tapi semuanya lewat begitu saja di telinga Kuroko, menyisakan poin-poin yang paling penting:

 _Di rumah Seijuurou-kun._

 _Berdua saja._

 _Halo, semuanya, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika ditinggal di sebuah rumah hanya berdua saja?_

Ada hawa panas _itu_ yang merambati leher dan wajahnya, sampai Akashi yang berada di seberang sana bertanya, "Tetsuya?" dan Kuroko menjawab tentu ia mau memenuhi undangan itu sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar gelagapan.

Beruntung sekali Akashi memilih untuk meneleponnya di malam hari ketika ia sudah berada di kamarnya, bukannya ketika ia masih di sekolah, latihan basket (atau belajar bersama, karena ia harus konsentrasi ke ujian), atau di kereta tempat banyak orang bisa melihatnya. Reputasi wajah datarnya bisa terguncang kalau ada yang melihat ekspresi mukanya sekarang, tenggelam di bantal sembari menahan senyum bahagia setengah malu yang lebarnya sudah hampir menyamai jarak dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan.

Kemudian ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, senyum terhapus dari bibirnya. Kuroko tidak bodoh, dan ia juga tidak polos-polos amat (bagaimana pun, ia kan remaja lelaki yang sehat), jadi tanpa perlu Akashi mengucap secara eksplisit pun, ia sudah tahu apa maksud si pemuda merah mengundangnya. Akashi pernah bekata kalau ia ingin bersama-sama Kuroko, melangkah ke dunia dewasa mereka, sembari menata jalan menuju karir dan hal-hal semacam itu. Dalam konteks berduaan, apa lagi yang lebih cocok dengan "dunia dewasa" selain _itu._

Akashi selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan lembut selama ini, sesekali ia mencuri kecupan, atau mencari kesempatan untuk menautkan jemari mereka, bahkan juga menciumnya dengan serius, hingga Kuroko merasa kupu-kupu norak mengepak dalam perutnya dan isi kepalanya meledak-ledak di balik mata ketika ia menutupnya. Tapi toh itu juga tidak bisa dilakukannya setiap saat, hanya ketika Akashi mengunjungi Tokyo, dan itu masih bisa dihitung dengan jari di kedua tangan sejak mereka pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Jadi wajar kan, di penghujung masa SMA mereka, seusai ujian dan ada waktu liburan, Akashi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang _lebih_ dengannya. Mungkin ini adalah semacam pijakan pertama untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih tinggi—tunggu, apakah Akashi akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama ketika kuliah nanti—Kuroko kan sudah belajar mati-matian supaya dirinya diterima di universitas yang sama (beda jurusan tentunya, tapi bisa satu kampus itu sudah cukup baginya)—sebentar, ia tidak berharap terlalu banyak, kan?—Bagaimana kalau—

—bagaimana kalau— _bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan?_

Kalau mereka akan melakukan _itu_ , berarti ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya, pengalaman pertamanya dalam _itu_ , dengan Akashi. Ya pokoknya _itu_! Astaga, Kuroko gugup sekali padahal ini hanyalah masalah _itu_. Tentu ia sudah mencari referensi—lebih dari sekali, malah—tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak cukup, dan ia tidak benar-bebar yakin tipe Akashi itu yang seperti apa jika sudah menyangkut masalah _itu_ , karena menurut beberapa sumber yang dilihatnya di internet, seseorang bisa saja begitu kalem di kehidupan sehari-harinya tapi berubah beringas jika sudah waktunya untuk _itu_.

Wajahnya memanas lagi, jantung berdebar-debar, tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika mengetikkan pesan kepada satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa ditujunya jika sudah menyangkut masalah ini—atau _itu_ —yang mana pun sajalah.

Tidak sampai satu jam, pesan balasan masuk.

 _Sori tetsu tadi habis 1 on 1, baru melihat pesanmu. Ada apa?_

 _Bukankah kau sekarang seharusnya belajar, Aomine-kun? Apa yang kau pikirkan, one-on-one malam-malam begini?_

Ponselnya berdenting lagi, mengirim tiga pesan hampir sekaligus.

 _Buat apa belajar toh universitas yang datang mencari cari. Tadi itu ada anak kelas 1 yang mengajak tanding. Sombong sekali berpikir dia bisa mengalahkanku. Yang bisa mengalahkanku kan cuma aku. Begini begini juga aku masih ace lho._

 _Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi cerita padamu?_

 _Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?_

Kuroko ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengetik: _Kalau Aomine-kun tidak keberatan, aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang itu._

 _Itu? Itu apa?_

 _Ya… itu. Kau pasti ta—_ Belum selesai si rambut biru muda mengetik, ponselnya berdering, nama _Aomine-kun_ menyala di layar.

"Malam, Aomine-k—"

 _"Apanya yang_ ITU _, Tetsu?"_

Kuroko berdeham, tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Begini, Akashi-kun—"

 _"Jadi akhirnya kau sampai ke_ situ _juga, dengan Akashi?! Astaga, selamat!"_

"Aomine-kun," panggilnya dengan lebih tegas, sesuai ekspektasi, Aomine memang paling nyambung jika membicarakan hal-hal seperti _itu_ , "Akashi-kun dan aku belum sampai ke mana-mana."

 _"Lalu?"_

"Makanya tolong dengarkan aku dulu," ujar Kuroko, lalu menceritakan tentang Akashi yang mengundangnya, kemudian bagaimana situasi itu membentuk masalah baginya. Sebenarnya memalukan juga kalau harus memberitahu tentang hal _itu_ pada orang lain, tapi untung mereka tidak bertatap langsung, sehingga ia bisa menjaga suaranya tetap netral.

Selesai ia berkisah, Aomine menggumam panjang di seberang sana, dan Kuroko membayangkan ia sedang mengangguk-angguk dengan gaya sok serius. _"Begitu, aku paham, dan aku senang kau datang padaku soal_ itu. _Jadi, bagian mana tentang semua_ itu _yang tidak kau mengerti?"_

"… Aomine-kun, kau tadi benar-benar mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

 _"Tentu saja."_

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _"Tidak ada."_

"Maksudmu?"

 _"Tidak ada… yah, tidak ada. Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan."_

"Aku tidak mengerti, justru aku menghubungimu supaya aku tahu apa yang harus ku—"

 _"Begini, Tetsu,"_ ada helaan napas panjang, _"di dunia_ itu, _ada dua tipe; halusnya saja, yang mendominasi dan didominasi. Akashi itu kentara mendominasi, dan kau pun sudah jelas, tipe yang didominasi. Dia pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu, aku yakin dia lebih paham—meskipun kalau soal pengalaman_ itu _pasti masih kalah dariku, ya, HAHA—intinya, kau tidak usah khawatir, diam saja dan ikuti perintahnya. Biarpun kalau dilihat-lihat Akashi itu memang tipe mendominasi yang sesadis setan sih, tapi berapa hari kau bilang akan tinggal di sana tadi, empat, lima? Yah, lebih dari cukuplah sampai kau bisa berjalan lagi."_

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan 'sampai aku bisa berjalan lagi'?"

 _"Ya tentu saja karena—apa? Oh ya, siapa takut! Aku segera ke sana!"_ Mata Kuroko melebar ketika menyadari bahwa di sisi satunya, perhatian Aomine sudah teralih. _"Sori lagi, Tetsu, nanti kita sambung, sekarang ada_ three-on-three _—dah!"_

"Tunggu, Aomine-kun—"

 _Klik._ Sambungan diputus. Kuroko menatap ponselnya horor. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu, memandangi jarum-jarum jam yang merangkak perlahan menunjuk pukul satu, sambil terus memikirkan beragam kemungkinan.

Tapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika ia menyerah hanya sampai di situ, tidak terlalu berhasil dengan Aomine, maka esoknya, di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulangnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengontak orang lain yang ia tahu juga berpengalaman dalam hal romansa (meskipun sembari mengetik pesan pun, ia masih tidak yakin apakah itu adalah pilihan yang tepat).

Pesan balasan untuknya masuk secepat kilat.

 _KURRROKOCCHIII ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^v^ﾟ) ﾟ ｡ tumben sekali kau mengontakku, ada apa, ada apa? (o･ω･o)_

Sebenarnya salah satu alasan Kuroko malas berbalas pesan dengan Kise adalah karena ia takut matanya rusak, atau demi menghindari kotak-kotak kosong sebab banyak _kaomoji_ yang dipakai Kise tidak terbaca oleh ponselnya. Yah, nasib ponsel beda generasi.

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kise-kun._

 _eeh apa?_ (ﾟ〇ﾟ)

Ia pun mulai menjelaskan, sebisa mungkin, menyensor segala kata yang tidak ingin ia ketik dengan " _itu_ ", sambil berdoa dalam hati kalau Kise bakal mengerti.

Dan Kise mengerti, karena ia memang bebal, tapi bukan dalam masalah cinta. Atau _itu_.

 _jadi kurokocchi akhirnya sampai ke tahap itu juga ya, aku terharu ( ；ω； )_

 _Tidak usah, Kise-kun, kau bukan ibuku._

Ia menatap layar. Pesan yang barusan telanjur dikirim karena ia mengetik dengan terburu-buru, jadi ia hanya menambahkan: _Bukannya aku mau ibuku tahu tentang ini atau apa pun._

 _tapi ini adalah masalah krusial dalam sebuah hubungan, aku tersanjung kurokocchi mau bertanya padaku tentang ini (/ /ω/ /)_

 _Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Aomine-kun._

 _oh (_ _￣＿￣ |||)_ _apa katanya?_

 _Katanya Akashi-kun adalah tipe mendominasi dan aku tidak perlu melakukan apa pun._

Kuroko harus menunggu lima menit untuk mendapatkan balasan yang berikutnya, itu bukan waktu yang lama, dan ia adalah orang yang sabar. Tapi Kise adalah tipe yang membalas dalam sekejap, jadi rasanya agak membuat waswas juga, apa ia tersinggung karena hanya dijadikan cadangan dari Aomine atau yang semacam itu? Ah, tunggu, itu kan bukan benar-benar urusan Kuroko….

 _sebenarnya, kurokocchi, aku harus bilang kalau aku setuju dengan aominecchi._

 _Aku kecewa padamu, Kise-kun._

 _EEH?! Σ(_ _ﾟロﾟ_ _)_

Kemudian pesan dari Kise datang berbondong-bondong.

 _kurokocchi bisa lihat sendiri, akashicchi itu memang tipe mendominasi!_

 _sebentar, itu sebenarnya kata yang terlalu halus, lebih tepatnya sih, akashicchi itu sado. taruhan, dia itu sado. pasti sado ヽ(;ﾟ v ﾟ; ) ﾉ_

 _tapi jangan bilang-bilang dia kalau aku berkata begini_

 _hanya saja, dia pasti tipe orang yang, yah intinya yang begitu!_

 _aku yakin sih pasti kau akan pulang dengan hidup-hidup karena itu akashicchi, tapi pokoknya kurokocchi siap-siap saja_

 _kudoakan kurokocchi dari sini ヽ（・＿・；_ _)_ _ノ_

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya menatap pesan-pesan yang bermunculan di layar.

 _Kise-kun, aku tidak merasa aku mengerti maksudmu, bisa tolong kau jelaskan lagi?_

Sepuluh menit. Dan rasanya itu rekor waktu terlama bagi Kise Ryouta untuk membalas pesannya. Cukup bagi Kuroko untuk merasa tidak tenang sungguhan, sehingga ia mulai mempercepat langkah dan berbelok menuju Maji Burger, semacam tempat baginya untuk bisa melupakan segala masalah dalam sekali duduk, mirip bar, hanya saja tanpa alkohol, cukup _vanilla milkshake._

Ia tidak tahu berapa menit lagi telah lewat ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat bangunan restoran cepat saji itu di seberang jalan. Getaran dari ponsel terasa tepat ketika ia sedang melintasi _zebra cross_ , membuat tangannya otomatis menyapu saku, meraih alat komunikasi itu. Ia membukanya ketika berhasil tiba di sisi lain jalan, mendapati hanya ada satu pesan di layarnya. _Kise-kun_.

Kuroko membuka pesannya, membaca dengan cermat setiap paragraf yang tetera.

Kemudian ia berharap bumi mau menelannya saja.

Ia tidak salah, Kise memang paham benar tentang _itu_ , apalagi soal tipe _itu_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sampai-sampai ia curiga kalau si model jangan-jangan memang juga mempraktekkan _itu_ dengan cara yang seperti _itu_ karena ia bisa menjelaskan semua tentang _itu_ dengan begitu rinci. Dan ia tidak menggunakan _kaomoji_ sama sekali sehingga kesannya dua kali lebih ngeri. Kuroko menutup ponsel dengan kaku, menyumpah dalam hati, seharusnya, mereka punya _warning_ atau apalah untuk konten pesan yang berbahaya, sekalipun itu _email_ pribadi, supaya lain kali, orang bisa berhati-hati jika melihat tanda NSFW menempel di ikon surat mereka.

Pemuda itu masuk ke Maji Burger seperti pelanggan normal lainnya, berusaha bersikap wajar seperti pelanggan lainnya, dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tentang _itu_ sementara ia berbaris di antrean dan mulai bergerak untuk memesan minuman favoritnya. Belakangan, ia justru semakin tidak bisa melepaskan benaknya dari _itu_ , lalu bertanya sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ yang kalau dilihat-lihat lagi substansinya memang mirip dengan yang… _itu_ —padahal Kuroko bermaksud untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya, bukannya malah semakin mengingat _itu_ , dan Akashi, dan _itu_!

Oke, pikirkan Akashi, ia berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri, _pikirkan saja tentang Seijuurou-kun_. Pikirkan dirinya tapi jangan pikirkan _itu_. Jadi Kuroko mulai membayangkannya, sesosok yang bersurai merah, dengan mata tajam sewarna rubi (namun jauh, jauh lebih indah, karena tidak ada permata mana pun yang sanggup menyaingi tatapan itu), serta senyuman yang terukir sempurna di bibir, sering miring ke satu sisi, seakan ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu—dan Akashi memang senantiasa begitu—misterius, sukar dipahami, dan memikat. Ia selalu suka ketika Akashi menampilkan senyuman itu, di sore-sore yang sunyi ketika mereka duduk di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa; Kuroko membaca dan Akashi sibuk dengan papan _shogi_ -nya, sesekali berhenti di tengah-tengah permainan, menopangkan dagu ke sebelah tangan, memandanginya dari seberang meja.

Terkadang segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Akashi bosan, mulai mencari perhatian dari Kuroko, yang tidak akan langsung memberikannya, karena ia memang keras kepala dan ia suka melihat bagaimana pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha. Akashi meluruskan kakinya, sengaja menyengol lutut Kuroko di bawah meja. Kalau itu belum berhasil, ia akan berdiri, berlagak meregangkan punggung, lalu berpindah untuk duduk di sisinya, dan Kuroko merasa panas hanya dari pundak mereka yang bersentuhan. Kalau itu masih belum cukup juga, Akashi akan memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan mendaratkan dagu di pundaknya, seperti berusaha ikut membaca bukunya, tapi sebenarnya hanya supaya ia bisa meniupkan napasnya yang hangat dan menggelitik ke tengkuknya. Setelahnya, sering kali, Akashi akan menciumnya juga, di dahi, di pipi, di bibir—dan Kuroko akan dengan senang hati membalasnya.

Bagi Kuroko rasa Akashi di lidahnya adalah yang paling manis, yang paling hangat, yang paling membuatnya ketagihan. Ia malu sendiri kalau mengingat betapa mudahnya ia meleleh dalam pelukan Akashi, dan membuka bibirnya lebih lebar, bersiap menyerah di bawah pemuda itu. Tapi Akashi begitu lembut, begitu penuh sayang, ia tidak pernah meminta lebih, tidak pernah menelusuri lebih jauh. Ia melepas Kuroko tanpa menyentuhnya, dan selalu berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet, atau sekadar menjauhkan diri untuk memandang ke luar jendela. Ia terkadang bertanya-tanya, apakah Akashi selalu menahan diri? Apakah itu agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali? Apakah ia takut mengambil terlalu banyak? Padahal jika orangnya adalah Akashi, Kuroko tidak keberatan memberikan segalanya.

 _Dari mananya sado_ , Kuroko membatin sambil melangkah, Akashi di luar itu memang kesannya sadis pada waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi kalau jika hanya ada mereka berdua, dan dinilai dari perlakuannya selama ini, Akashi tidak mungkin—

"Astaga, Kuroko, jangan meleng!"

Ia menoleh, nyaris mengira bakal melihat sebuah kendaraan melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang sudah terlambat untuk dihambat rem, dan ia akan terpental di jalan itu, dunianya berputar sementara tubuhnya terguling di aspal, lalu diam, menunggu kubangan darah mulai membentuk di sekitar badannya yang tergeletak. Yah, _nyaris_. Kadang imajinasinya memang suka terlalu jauh, karena tidak ada kendaraan apa pun di sana, hanya sebuah sepeda, yang menarik sebuah gerobak, dan kebetulan saja kedua pemuda—satu di sadel sepeda, dan satu lagi duduk nyaman di dalam gerobak—adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Takao-kun?"

"Minggir dari jalanan kalau tidak mau ditabrak orang, Kuroko." Midorima (yang duduk nyaman) memiringkan kepalanya sedikit supaya bisa melihat Kuroko dan si biru muda juga bisa melihatnya.

Ia melangkah mundur, kembali ke trotoar, bermaksud membiarkan mereka lewat tapi Takao (yang bersimbah peluh hasil mengayuh) tidak melanjutkan mengayuh, justru menyapanya, "Hai, apa kabar?"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Takao." Midorima menyahut.

"Halo, Takao-kun," Kuroko beralih ke si penembak tiga poin, "Midorima-kun."

Yang disapa hanya menaikkan kacamatanya, memberi dengusan sebagai jawaban.

"Lain kali, hati-hati lho, aku tidak mau ada yang jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto hanya karena mendengar kabar 'seorang siswa Seirin terbaring mengenaskan akibat tertabrak sebuah gerobrak saat sedang menyeberang jalan'."

"Oh," Kuroko menelan ludah, "Takao-kun tahu?"

"Soal apa, kau dengan Akashi? Yah, Shin-chan beberapa kali bercerita," kata Takao seakan-akan itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, "iya kan, Shin-chan?"

"Bukannya aku yang mau bercerita padamu, ya, kau saja yang memaksa."

"Iya, terserah." Takao memutar mata, bersiap kembali mengayuh. "Ya sudah, aku tahu kalian jauh, tapi pokoknya jangan melamun soal Akashi terus." Ia tertawa, terkesan setengah-setengah antara serius dan bercanda.

Gerobak itu baru bergerak seputaran roda ketika Kuroko mendadak memanggil, dan Takao mengerem lagi. Sebenarnya ia juga agak terkejut kenapa bisa sampai menghentikan mereka, tapi toh ia sudah bertanya pada Aomine, lalu Kise (ia tidak yakin jika harus bertanya pada Murasakibara atau Kagami), jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja tanya Midorima, ia dan Akashi kan teman dekat dulu di SMP, pasti lebih mengenalnya dibanding Aomine atau Kise, dan mungkin ia juga paham tentang persona Akashi.

"Midorima-kun, apa dulu Akashi-kun pernah membicarakan tentang _itu_ denganmu atau yang semacamnya?"

"Itu apa?" Midorima terlihat jengkel, entah karena perkataan Kuroko atau karena perjalanannya terganggu, atau keduanya.

"Ya _itu_."

"Kau ini membicarakan apa?"

"Soal _itu_ , Midorima-kun pasti paham"—Kuroko menoleh ke sekitar sekilas, memelankan suaranya—"sesama lelaki kan suka membagi cerita semacam _itu_ , kalau sekarang mungkin Midorima bercerita pada Takao-kun, kalau dulu mungkin saja Akashi-kun pernah—"

"A-apa?"

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan _itu_!" Takao tiba-tiba berseru. "Soal _itu_ , kan, _itu_?"

"Iya, _itu_."

"Ampun deh, Shin-chan terlalu pemalu untuk membicarakan hal-hal semacam _itu_ ," Takao tergelak, "jadi kalau sedang _mood_ ya kami biasanya langsung—"

"Takao, _DIAM_."

 _Oh…_ oh.

"Jadi memang benar ya, kalau Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun memiliki hubungan yang seperti _itu,_ " kata Kuroko.

"Apanya yang seperti _itu_?!" Nada suara Midorima naik, berbarengan dengan rona merah yang juga menaiki pipinya.

Takao mengedip. "Ya pokoknya memang yang _itu_."

"Takao—"

"Jadi, kenapa?" tanya si pemilik _hawk eye,_ sama sekali mengabaikan ucapan Midorima. "Tiba-tiba kok bertanya soal Akashi, memangnya kalian mau _itu_?"

"Akan _begitu_ ," kata Kuroko, sambil membantin kalau berbicara dengan orang setipe Takao tentang hal _itu_ ternyata lebih mudah dari yang ia kira, "tapi Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun bilang kalau Akashi-kun tipe sado, aku jadi agak khawatir."

Pada titik itu yang mukanya memerah hebat adalah Midorima, tapi yang meledakkan tawa justru Takao, hingga orang-orang di jalan itu menoleh ke arah mereka, mungkin berharap tidak ada pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja kabur atau apa.

"Shin-chan— _pfft_ —pulpen, aku butuh pulpen—hahaha—"

"C-cari sendiri!"

Takao turun dari sadel, berjalan sambil membungkuk seperti orang sembelit karena masih menahan tawa, lalu meraih tasnya dan mengambil sebatang pena. "Sini, sini," ia memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk mengulurkan tangan, lalu menuliskan alamat _email_ di telapak tangannya, "kalau aku tidak mengantarkannya pulang sekarang, _hulk_ ini bakal mengamuk. Tapi ini pembicaraan menarik, dan aku bisa membantumu soal ini, atau _itu_." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan mengayuh, Midorima berhasil menghilangkan rona di wajahnya, dan Kuroko memandangi mereka menjauh dengan setengah takjub.

Ia kembali menyeberang, menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya yang tinggal setengah, langkahnya menghitung hari yang tersisa sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan Akashi.

* * *

Bangunan itu adalah sebuah rumah tradisional dengan halaman yang luas. Kuroko sama sekali tidak terkejut, toh ia memang sudah bisa mengira, kalau rumah Akashi yang ada di Kyoto pastilah berpenampakan semacam ini. Ketika Akashi, yang tadi menjemputnya di stasiun, menghilang sebentar untuk berganti pakaian kemudian kembali dengan _yukata_ hitam santai, ia juga tidak terkejut, entah bagaimana Kuroko sudah memiliki gambaran bahwa Akashi akan berpakaian seperti itu saat berada di rumah lamanya, sebut saja ia bisa tahu karena intuisi, atau semacam ikatan batin sebagai sepasang kekasih, apalah namanya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting, karena Akashi memang terlihat bagus mengenakan apa saja, dan karena Kuroko suka melihatnya dalam balutan apa saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar hanya berdua di tempat itu, ada beberapa pengurus rumah juga, tapi Akashi meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak akan diganggu, bahkan sebelum Kuroko sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia memang seperti itu, selalu tahu isi hatinya tanpa ia perlu bersuara.

Salah satu dari pengurus rumah mengantarkannya ke kamar, mengatakan bahwa apa pun yang ada di dalam lemari boleh dikenakan seandainya ia juga ingin berganti dengan _yukata_. Kuroko menggumamkan terima kasih, membungkuk sedikit, dan pengurus itu membalasnya dengan sopan, sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ini adalah salah satu momen paling mendebarkan dalam hidupnya, entah berapa kali ia mengulang-ulang itu dalam kepalanya akhir-akhir ini, hingga ia mendengar ketukan samar dan berkata, "Masuk," lalu memerhatikan ketika pintu digeser dan Akashi melangkah ke dalam ruangan, duduk di sebelahnya, ikut memandang keluar beranda.

"Merasa cukup nyaman?" tanyanya, beralih memandang ke mata biru Kuroko, sehingga si biru muda hampir bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana.

"Lebih dari cukup, sebenarnya." Kuroko tersenyum, ingin menambahkan, _Di mana pun tidak masalah asalkan bersama Seijuurou-kun_ , tapi ia menahan itu. Menggombal (biarpun jujur) itu bukan gayanya.

"Aku senang, kalau begitu."

Mereka terdiam lama, menatap satu sama lain. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Akashi adalah musim dingin lalu, keduanya berjumpa di Winter Cup terakhir mereka sebelum lulus. Itu baru saja semusim lewat, tapi rasanya sudah berlalu lama sekali. Mereka bilang kau memang tidak pernah mempunyai cukup banyak waktu jika bersama orang yang kau sayangi, dan Kuroko merasakannya sendiri. Jadi sekarang, saat ia bisa memiliki Akashi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri selama beberapa hari ke depan, ia akan menikmati setiap momennya (oh, dan jangan lupa, terutama karena mereka akan melakukan _itu_ ).

"Omong-omong, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi, "aku kira kau bukan tipe yang menenteng banyak bawaan kalau bepergian."

"Memang tidak."

Mata merahnya melirik ke suatu sudut di dalam ruangan. "Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa ada dua tas di sana?" Ia kembali menatap Kuroko, tersenyum. "Bukannya aku bemasalah dengan itu, tapi, hanya penasaran."

"Oh, yang satunya itu bukan berisi pakaian."

"Lalu?"

 _Ini dia._

"Mungkin Seijuurou-kun harus melihat sendiri." Ia membalas senyumnya, berusaha terkesan wajar. Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, keduanya berdiri dan ia menuntunnya menuju tas. _Ini dia._

Ia memberi anggukan dan Akashi membukanya.

 _Ini dia._

Kuroko memerhatikan bagaimana sepasang mata merah itu melebar.

 _Momen paling mendebarkan._

Lalu Akashi menutupnya kembali, dengan tenang.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu… apa?"

"Itu, ya _itu_ , seperti yang bisa Seijuurou-kun lihat."

Alis Akashi turun, naik, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung, lalu turun lagi. "... untuk apa?"

"Ya… untuk _itu_."

"Apanya yang _itu_ , sebentar," ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko, menyipitkan mata, "bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan… benda-benda semacam _itu_?"

"Oh, itu," Kuroko mengedip, "Takao-kun yang membantuku mencarinya."

"Takao—Takao Kazunari, rekan setim Midorima itu?"

"Rekan setim dan pacar."

"Rekan setim dan pac—oke, maukah kau menjelaskan lagi padaku kenapa dia membantumu mendapatkan benda-benda semacam _itu_?"

"Karena kebetulan aku bertemu Takao-kun dan Midorima-kun beberapa hari sebelum ujian," dahi Akashi begitu penuh kerutan sehingga Kuroko ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ceritanya, "singkatnya, aku jadi bercerita pada mereka kalau Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun menganggap Seijuurou-kun itu tipe sado, tapi aku tidak yakin, jadi aku bermaksud menanyakan pendapat Midorima-kun."

"Kau bertanya Midorima soal _itu_?" sahutnya cepat.

"Ya, karena Midorima-kun mengenalmu di Teikou jadi dia mungkin tahu sesuatu. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau buka mulut." Kuroko berkata, mengingat ketika malam harinya ia malah mendapat _email_ berisi langkah-langkah aman saat hendak melakukan _itu_ antara dua lelaki dari Midorima, dengan catatan bukannya ia peduli atau apa, tapi hanya tidak mau Takao menanamkan sesat pikir ke dalam otaknya. "Takao-kun memiliki kesimpulan sendiri tentang Seijuurou-kun, jadi dia membantuku—"

"Tetsuya," cara Akashi mengucapkan namanya benar-benar penuh penekanan hingga Kuroko mengira ia sedang mendesis rendah, "kau benar-benar termakan asumsi mereka yang mengatakan kalau aku tertarik pada hal-hal seperti _itu_?"

Kuroko mengerjap. "Y-yah… memangnya Seijuurou-kun tidak tertarik?"

"Dibanding soal aku yang tertarik atau tidak, masalah yang lebih besar sebenarnya adalah dari mana Tetsuya bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti _itu_."

"Karena… Seijuurou-kun terkadang memang punya semacam tendensi sadis _itu_... kan?"

"Tetsuya," Akashi mengucap namanya lagi, membuatnya merinding, si rambut merah memegang kedua pundak pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, "itu aku yang _satunya_."

Kuroko diam.

Akashi menatap lama, menunggunya bicara, hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas karena kekasihnya tidak mau berkata apa-apa.

"Kuakui terkadang aku memang ingin mengikatmu saja supaya kau selalu berada di dekatku dan hanya jadi milikku—tapi sedikit posesif itu wajar, kan?" Ia mengelus pipi Kuroko. "Tapi sekali pun, tidak pernah aku terpikir untuk melakukan yang semacam… _itu_ , padamu." Akashi menariknya ke dalam dekapan, erat, kemudian menyibak poni biru muda dari atas mata dan mengecup keningnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu dengan cara apa pun—atau membiarkanmu disakiti oleh siapa pun, bahkan jika itu oleh _diriku_ sendiri." Kalimatnya keluar dengan begitu serius, hingga dada Kuroko menghangat dan ia merasa begitu aman dalam pelukannya.

"Dan aku yakin kau juga bukan"—ia berdeham—"masokis, benar? Atau aku yang salah?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah," Kuroko mengubur wajahnya di dada Akashi, menghirup wangi yang telah lama ia rindukan, membiarkan hidung dan bibirnya menyapu lipatan kain lembut yang membungkus tubuhnya, "Seijuurou-kun selalu benar."

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama. Kuroko sempat takut Akashi akan marah atau yang semacamnya, karena tadi ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa diartikan. Tapi rupanya ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena Akashi yang ini memang sebaik itu (bukan yang ditemuinya di Winter Cup tahun pertama, bukan, tidak pernah lagi yang itu); inilah orang yang sama dengan yang pertama kali menemukan bakat terpendam dalam dirinya sewaktu di Teikou dulu, yang pertama kali mendorongnya untuk memaksimalkan potensinya, yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan percaya kalau ia mampu melewati latihan keras tim, yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, yang—

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?"

"… ternyata kau benar-benar ingin melakukan _itu_ denganku, ya?"

Kuroko terbatuk keras, memendam wajahnya lebih dalam, membayangkan bahwa _yukata_ itu adalah lubang hitam yang bakal menyedotnya habis. Sekarang ketika disebutkan lagi, Kuroko baru menyadari kalau ia malu sekali.

"Apa, aku tidak dengar."

"Jangan begitu," Akashi tertawa, ringan dan merdu, "padahal sayang sekali kalau usaha Tetsuya mengumpulkan semua itu jadi sia-sia, aku memang tidak tertarik, tapi kita kan bisa selalu mencoba." Ia menunduk, berbisik di telinganya. " _Bagaimana?_ "

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Setelah itu, yang ada, adalah momen-momen paling mendebarkan semasa hidup Kuroko Tetsuya; beberapa kali di tahun-tahun setelahnya, ada momen-momen lain yang sama mendebarkannya juga, dan memang kejadiannya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari Akashi Seijuurou.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n:** … ampun, saya ga tau saya nulis apaan, serius, salahkan anu. /heh baru berasa kok bikin romens akakuro lebih susah ya daripada bikin yang angst-nya, sudahlah saya kembali saja seperti biasa saja :') /ga anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca /o

p.s. apakah ini judulnya harus saya ganti saja jadi "itu"? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /pergisana


End file.
